


Buck Me Baby

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Misuse of Christmas Song Lyrics, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint and Bucky have shooting competition, winner gets to pick what the loser wears to the team christmas party
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Winterhawk Bingo





	Buck Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
> Square B3-sniper bonding

Bucky and Clint were in the tower weapons range, taking turns trying to beat each other in different challenges when Clint turned to Bucky and grinned.

“Want to make it interesting?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Bucky replied cautiously, “what do you have in mind?”

“Let the target drones loose, who ever shoots the most wins.” Clint told him.

“Wins what?” Bucky asked.

“What ever you want.” Clint said with a leer.

“That's no prize,” Bucky said, “we'll have sex no matter what. It needs to be something different.”

They stood there, thinking for a few minutes, before Clint spoke up.

“The winner gets to pick what the loser wears to the team holiday party.”

Bucky looked at him, trying to figure out the catch, then shrugged.

“It has to be family friendly.” He insisted.

Clint nodded in agreement, then scrambled to activate the target drones. Once they were all on, he opened the range doors.

“Hey, Jarvis, release the hounds.”

Bucky just shook his head as the drones zoomed out of the room. They waited five minutes, then raced out of the room, heading off in different directions.

Neither one of them knew how the other was doing as they moved through the tower, hunting drones. Bucky shot down two targets right over Steve, in the common room. Steve just looked up from his book as the wreckage landed in his lap and smiled. Tony wasn't as amused when Clint burst into his workshop and shot several drones, causing the bots to go crazy, rolling around the room, beeping with excitement. Tony had barely got them calmed down when Bucky came, hit a target, and set them off again.

“Get put of my shop and do your weird, sniper bonding, mating thing somewhere else.” Tony shouted, waving a blow torch at them.

They both ran off, giggling like school boys. When Jarvis informed them the last target had been taken, they met back at their apartment.

“What's the final score, Jay?” Clint asked.

“Sargent Barnes 49, Agent Barton 51” the A.I. announced.

Bucky groaned while Clint did a victory dance. Bucky tried every thing he could in the week leading up to the party to find out what Clint was planning on him wear, but couldn't even get a hint. By the time the day arrived, he was ready to scream in frustration. He almost burst out of his skin when Clint came in to the apartment, carrying a bag.

“Your apparel for the evenings festivities.” He said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a hoodie.

Bucky stared it in horror. On the front was the body of a deer with the neck ending at the neck of the shirt. The hood had ears and antlers on it and when it was on, a person's head became the head of the deer.

“I thought you loved me.” Bucky moaned.

“It's not that bad.” Clint told him. “You'll look cute.”

Bucky glared at him, he just grinned. Bucky offered sex, withholding sex, doing all of Clint's paper work for a month, six months, a year, but Clint wouldn't give in, he just held the hoodie out, shaking it from side to side until Bucky finally gave in, snatching it out of his hands, before stomping off to the bedroom.

“I look ridiculous.” He complained through the bedroom door.

“Let me see.” Clint said.

The door slowly opened and Bucky shuffled in to the room, looking like a pouting, murderous toddler. Clint grinned.

“Adorable.” He cooed.

“One more cutesy comment and I'll murder you in your sleep with a fruitcake.” Bucky threated.

Clint just laughed, grabbed his hand, and drug him to the elevator.

The party was in full swing when they reached the common area. Everybody did a double take when Clint drug Bucky in to the room.

“You look, ah, very, ah, festive.” Steve told Bucky with a grin.

Tony swaggered over to them, looking Bucky over with a gleam in his eye.

“You're a buck, Buck.” he snickered.

Bucky growled.

“Won't the other reindeer let you play their reindeer games?” Tony giggled.

Bucky growled louder and took a step toward him. Not realizing the danger he was in, Tony continued cracking jokes.

“Run any grandmas over lately? “ he asked, cackling with glees.

Bucky lunged at him, Clint grabbed his arm while Steve stepped between them. Tony squeaked and hid behind Steve.

“One more wise ass remark and I'm gonna flatten your boyfriend.” Bucky threatened.

Tony started to protest but Steve glared him into silence.

“No flattening or any other bodily harm.” Steve told Bucky. “And no more wise cracks out of you,” He added, poking Tony in the chest. “ or there will be no sex for a month.”

“Ruin all my fun.” Tony pouted.

Steve looked at Bucky who huffed in annoyance, but nodded.

“I wanna go.” Bucky grumbled.

“If you stay for two hours and don't murder Tony, we can go back to our rooms and have wild, messy sex.” Clint told him with a dirty grin.

Bucky glared at Tony, who was still hiding behind Steve, then looked at Clint, who wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Fine.” He said, grabbing a cookie off the table and biting violently in to it, giving Tony murderous looks the whole time he was chewing.

Tony shuddered and fled to the other side of the room. Steve shook his head as he followed after him. Clint just giggled.

As the last second of the two hours ticked by, Bucky jerked his head at the elevator, then stomped toward it, Clint trailing after him. Just as they entered, Tony shouted, “Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer, now Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen. To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall. Dash away, dash away, dash away all.”

Clint managed to keep Buck in the elevator as the doors shut and Jarvis whisked them to their floor.

“Stupid, reindeer jokes.” Bucky grumbled. “Should of flattened him.”

“But you didn't and now we can play our own reindeer games.” Clint told him as he leaned in as kissed him.

“Not you too.” Bucky complained.

“Sorry, couldn't resist.” Clint apologized.

Bucky was still pouting when they reached their floor. Just as the doors opened, Clint gave him a wicked grin.

“What?” Bucky demanded, dreading the answer.

“Buck me, baby.” Clint taunted as he ran in to the apartment.

Bucky snarled and chased after him.


End file.
